The Worst Day In The History Of Ever
by SecretAgent86
Summary: Padma Patil, beautiful Ravenclaw fourth year, is having a terrible day. Luna Lovegood, quirky Ravenclaw third year, is minding her own business, reading, but she has something that Padma wants; a book. Sorry, this is a pretty awful summary


**Hi! So this is just a quick one-shot that was inspired by Gamma Orionis's _After the Yule Ball_. If you haven't read said story, I highly recommend it; it's adorable. I would really appreciate reviews and feedback. Thank you all so much for reading!**

I have to admit, I was having a pretty awful day. Actually, to be totally and brutally honest, it was one of the worst bloody days of my life. First I'd slept late, and not only had no time to get ready or do my hair, but I'd also missed breakfast. Then, while rushing to get to Flitwick's class before the bell rang, I wiped out on the stairs down from my dorm, and thus have a ginormous bruise on my arse and the laughter of my fellow Ravenclaw's still ringing in my ears. Oh, but my stupendous good luck doesn't end there, sadly. After coming in late to Charms, losing 10 points, and receiving a detention, courtesy of Flitwick, I managed to break a window in my pathetic attempt to summon a cushion, which, needless to say, failed abysmally. The misery continued when I blew up my stupid antidote in Potions, forgot my Arithmancy homework, and got smacked in the face by the venomous tentacula whilst having to squeeze the stupid bubotubers, which, by the way, we'd finished working with over a month ago, but some git had gone and used up all of Madame Pomfrey's supplies, so guess who had to squeeze more? Yup, it was my ruddy class, out of all of Sprout's classes. They stink, by the way, like, _really_ stink.

All of these Merlin-awful events clearly signed some secret pact to make me experience the worst day ever. However, I _somehow_ managed to survive the day, and was thanking Merlin that classes were over, and it was the weekend at long, long last. Even though I'm a Ravenclaw, and therefore take my work very seriously, I decided to indulge today, and just save my homework for tomorrow. I simply could not bear having to do homework tonight, not on top of the exciting events of the day.

After dinner, I went to the library. I figured that maybe reading for a bit might cheer me up. But of course, I forgot, the universe is against me today, and the original book I'd wanted was checked out. I was so mad, that I pestered Madam Pince into disclosing the name of the student who'd stolen this book from me; it turned out to be Loony Lovegood. Great. Well, on second thought, I could probably get her to give me the book, most likely wouldn't even be that hard. So it was settled; I was going to go back to the common room and get the book, and then read it, and then go to bed, and then have this bloody terrible day be over.

When I got to our common room, after answering some ridiculous question about the living habits of chimeras, that for some random reason I actually knew, I found it to be deserted except for a certain third year with dirty blonde hair, radish earrings, and a butterbeer cork necklace with her nose in a book. Perfect. I crossed the room to where she was perched on the windowsill. She never looked up, not until I was standing right in front of her and cleared my throat.

"Oh hello Padma," Luna said in her airy voice.

"Luna," I replied stiffly.

"What are you reading?" I said, gesturing at the book in her lap.

"Oh, it's a lovely book about a girl and who gets kidnapped by a giant, who can hear dreams and is very friendly. I always knew that giants had big ears so they could hear dreams, but I didn't know about the blow trumpet," she told me. I rolled my eyes; she was so gullible.

"It's fictitious Luna, as in, it's not true."

"Oh no," she shook her head and looked at me seriously, "It is very true. Daddy says that the reason people hate giants is because they are afraid that they'll put bad dreams in their heads at night; which is just silly."

"Merlin! You are unbelievable! It's no wonder nobody likes you!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. "Look, I don't really care about the stupid make-believe book that you're reading! I just want to borrow _I Capture the Castle_, Madam Pince said you'd checked it out. Can you just give me the bloody book!" I shouted at her.

"Oh," she said softly. Although she was good at hiding it in her voice, her misty grey eyes clouded over. "I did check that book out. I haven't read it yet. My mother used to love to read that book, and she said I'd like it when I was older."

"I've had a really crappy day, so can you please skip the bloody lecture and hand over the book?"

"Sure, you can have the book. I'm sure that you'll like it as much as Mother did." She fished in her bag and pulled out the hardcover book that I'd been after and held it out to me, a sad smile playing across her lips.

I felt a bit guilty at making her upset, but it wasn't like it was my fault she was so odd, and couldn't take a hint that no one cared about all that nonsense she believed. "Thank you," I said rather ungratefully. Then I added, "If your mother loves it so much, why don't you just borrow her copy?"

"She had it buried with her when she died," Luna told me honestly.

"Oh," now I felt like dragon dung, treating this girl so badly. It wasn't her fault that I'd had a bad day. I sighed and decided to suck up my pride. "I'm really sorry about your mother Luna. And, well, I'm sorry that I took out my temper on you. You didn't deserve that."

"That's okay Padma. It's not your fault that mother died, and you were jut being honest; I know that people don't really like me; they think I'm strange."

Well now I feel like a bubotuber. Of coarse I had to be mean to the one girl who had never done anything to deserve it, and who had a dead parent, and who everybody else makes fun of mercilessly. "Great going Padma," I thought angrily. I looked into Luna's giant eyes only to see them welling up with tears. Great, I made her cry. I'm such a bully. I, a fifteen year old, just _have_ to pick on innocent little thirteen year olds and make them cry, don't I? I reached out a tentative arm and put it around her shoulder. "I'm really, really sorry Luna. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just frustrated. Would you be able to forgive me?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, Padma. I forgive you. You're the only person who's ever apologized for not being nice to me. Thank you." Now I felt super guilty. She had no friends and I _had_ to pick on her and bring up the topic of her dead mother. Smooth going really.

"Here, you have this, I'd rather you read it," I held out the book for her, and she beamed at me. I figured I might as well make up for my terribleness earlier, and so I said, "Would you mind explaining the whole thing about the dreams and the giants to me again?"

"Oh yes! So the reason that wizards are afraid of the giants is because…" I sort of tuned her out, having resigned to be bored to death for the next half hour or so. I just nodded and pretended to be interested. If her father is the guy who runs the Quibbler, then it's not Luna's fault that she's so gullible. Plus, it won't kill me to be nice to her, after all, it's not like anyone else is. She's not that bad anyways. She was kind of sweet, in a weird sort of way. I decided from then on, I'd try to be nice to Luna, and maybe one day, we could be friends (if she stopped boring the pants off of me, that is).

* * *

FIN

**In case you were wondering, the book that Luna was reading was the BFG (Big Friendly Giant) by Roald Dahl. The other book was one that JK said she liked, so ya. Thank you for reading my story! Again, I would really appreciate reviews or comments. :)  
-Lia**


End file.
